Heroes Unite
Heroes Unite was a community project first announced September 7th 2007 by Nepath . It later aired it's first cover on October 11 2007 featuring five different characters from unique artists; Hellfire by MonkeyMafia, Energize by Nepath, Bombshell by Abt Nihil , Tazer by Spudsy, and Acrobat by Literacysuks1. The original series went on for seven main issues and also had nine short stories on their sister comic Heroes Unite Adventures. It has recently been relaunched as The Heroes Unite: Aftermath - addressing the Heroes Unite setting following the events of Energize: Hunted. Storyline Origins The Heroes Unite Initiative is an UN organization of superheros founded after five heroes (Bombshell, Energize, Hellfire, Tazer, and Acrobat) joined forces to take down an alien menace who used his power mimicking technology to use the heroes' powers against them. The Initiative was set up under the leadership of the HU Commander and invitation was sent out to many heroes around the world. Though some (Like SHELL or Blue Beacon) were reluctant to officially join, many heroes were happy to help and soon an army of meta humans was established. Though the switch from vigalantism to a world of political correctness was hard for some heroes, the initiative strived to show a professional image and as such many millions of lives were protected. Turning Point After the encounter with the demon Darkness (a demon whose power was to enhance the darkest quality of it's victims) the Commander was affected unbeknownst to the rest of the initiative. With Energize being hunted, Archangel's lack of regard to authority, and pressures from different political persons, the commander had already been becoming more and more paranoid. The effects of Darkness accelerated this paranoia to the point that she felt she could trust no one but herself and began taking the rules into her own hands. It was about this time that the Commander talked to Bombshell about starting the Heroes Alliance (Team) in hopes of locating a mole with in the Unite Initiative. The Commander's paranoia has reached a climax in Energize: Hunted where, after a hunt that nearly lost her all of her remaining heroes, the commander captured Energize and attempted to remove his powers against the orders of her superior and father, Colonel Franklin Lawler (her father). Because of this Col. Lawler removed her from power, taking charge himself and sent Tazer to start a strike team to stop her. Future of Heroes Unite Heroes Unite has relaunched as "The Heroes Unite" starting from issue #1, it will now follow an ongoing series format with Spudsy as writer and Nepath as artist. The new team for the opening storyarc entitled "Aftermath" is Tazer, Arsenal, Mercenary (Natasha Lawler - a.k.a. the former HU Commander), Angelblood, New Form and H-Bomb. The story commences with the heroes in what appears to be the ruins of New Rossco City (fictional home town of Energize) after some event. Now the heroes are presented with a new and unknown threat that clearly wields a high level of power. Heroes Unite Chapters (Original Run, Sept. 2007 - Aug. 2010) *Heroes Unite (written/organized by Nepath) *Heroes Unite: Cavalry (written/organized by Nepath) *Heroes Unite: EGO (written/organized by Abt_Nihil) *''Heroes Unite: Salvation - The Stormfront'' (written/organized by Nepath) *Heroes Unite: Fury (written/organized by Abt_Nihil) *Heroes Unite: Darkness Within (written/organized by Nepath) *Heroes Unite: Chronicles (written/drawn by Alschroeder) HU Adventures *HU Adventures #1 (written/drawn by fukujinzuke) *HU Adventures #2 (written/drawn by Blue jay) *HU Adventures #3 (written/drawn by Ironhand) *HU Adventures #4 (written/drawn by fukujinzuke) *HU Adventures #5 (written/drawn by Ironhand) *HU Adventures #6 (written/drawn by melsr007) *HU Adventures #7 (written by SympleSymon, drawn by fukujinzuke) *HU Adventures #8 (written/drawn by fukujinzuke) *HU Adventures #9 (written/drawn by fukujinzuke) Heroes Unite (Post-Relaunch, Oct. 2011) The Heroes Unite #1: Aftermath Part 1 of 4 - Written by: Spudsy, Artwork by: Nepath In PrintCategory:OrganizationCategory:Heroes UniteCategory:Comic Series * Heroes Unite Archives (collecting all Heroes Unite webcomics from the original run plus all HU Adventures) * Heroes Unite: EGO * Heroes Unite: Fury